1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for automobiles, and in particular, to a so-called loose-cushion type seat having a decorative sub-cushion member mounted thereon for giving a high easthetic effect to the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a decorative type of cushiony seat having a softer, decoratively effective sub-cushion placed thereupon is referred to as a "loose-cushion seat", which has been accepted as a high commercial value product.
Reference is made to FIG. 1(A), in which a conventional loose-cushion seat of this kind is shown as comprising a main cushion body (10), and a sub cushion body (11) covered at its upper surface with a covering member (12), such that the latter cushion body (11) is secured to the former one (10) by means of an anchor cloth piece (10a), whose one end is sewn to the terminal of a lateral side portion (12a) of the covering member (12) and whose other end passes through the bore of the main cushion body (10) and is fixed to a spring member (14) provided in a frame (13). Numeral (15) denote a decorative button.
FIG. 1(B) shows another conventional loose-cushion seat structure, in which a sub cushion body (11') is secured to a main cushion one (12') by means of a covering member (16) comprising an upper portion (12'), a back cloth (12a'), a first lateral side portion (12b'), and a second lateral side protion (12c'), the upper portion (12') and back cloth (12a') covering the sub cushion body (11') entirely, and the terminal of the second lateral side portion (12c') being fixed to a frame (13) via a hog ring or the like.
Both of the above-stated prior arts, however, have been with such problems as an increased number of materials and assembling steps involved, and a poor, upleasing formation of the lateral surfaces of resultant product. Namely, the first prior art in FIG. 1(A) requires a great number of assembling and sewing steps by the reason of the anchor cloth piece (10a) being extended internally of the cushion bodies (10)(11) together with special sewing requirements for the covering member (12), which is quite time-consuming, and also no technical design is given to attain a good formation of the lateral surfaces of the seat. The second prior art in FIG. 1(B), similarly, encounters numerous sewing and assembling steps, resulting in a bar to speed-up of the assemblage, and is deformed unpleasingly in its lateral surfaces due to the fact that the upper portion (12a') is pulled downwardly with the first and second lateral side portions (12b')(12c').